


Paladin Chat.....And Allura Coran and Lotor

by CassiopeiaTheLostConstellation



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaTheLostConstellation/pseuds/CassiopeiaTheLostConstellation
Summary: It's a chat........





	Paladin Chat.....And Allura Coran and Lotor

**Author's Note:**

> SpicyRed- Keith  
> YourNeighborhoodAltean- Allura  
> GorgeoUsMaNCoRAn- Coran  
> LadiesGetInLine- Lance  
> casualgenious- Pidge  
> foodman- Hunk  
> spaceDadDY- Shiro  
> silkywhiteHAIR- Lotor

spaceDadDY added, YourNeighborhoodAltean, silkywhiteHAIR, SpicyRed, GorgeUsMaNCoRAn, LadiesGetInLine, casualgenious, foodman 

spaceDadDY: welcome dear friends. Welcome to my chat. 

SpicyRed: the way you said that was kinda creepy, not gunna lie 

silkywhiteHAIR:^

YourNeighborhoodAltean:^ 

LadiesGetInLine:^

foodman:^

casualgenious:^

GorgeUsMaNCoRAn: what does ^ mean? 

YourNeighborhoodAltean: nothing 

foodman:^ 

LadiesGetInLine:^ 

casualgenious: im wheezing 

SpicyRed:^ 

silkywhiteHAIR:^ 

GorgeUsMaNCoRAn: seriously guys, 

spaceDadDY Changed GorgeousMaNCoRAn to CLUELESS 

CLUELESS: why am I clueless? 

silkywhiteHAIR: because you are 

SpicyRed:^

LadiesGetInLine:^ 

YourNeighborhoodAltean:^ 

spaceDadDy:^ 

foodman:^

casualgenious:^

CLUELESS left the chat


End file.
